bln_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Bro Strider
Bro Strider is the most deliriously biznasty of hustlers. The spitter of beats and flows so ill that they've been pronounced terminal and they're getting permission from the courts to turn off life support. A man so off the handle that he's gotten through handle rehab for his problem, and has now been clean for 5 years...In human language, Bro is just an average dude who acts in a really bizarre fashion and wants to be an anime. He appeared on Rigel Prima and has been freeloading in Wayne Manor ever since, though he did take a brief period away in Guilt Edge to take part in a tournament. Skills and Abilities Super Speed Bro is...fast. Faster than human comprehension. So fast that he can imitate a stop-motion puppet show just by moving really quickly. He's not actually using any magic or special ability to move so fast, he's just managed to train his body to move at these amazing speeds...Somehow. Sword Skills Despite having NO formal teaching on the matter, and just spending his hard earned boonbucks on a katana, Bro SOMEHOW knows how to use a sword to stunning effect. He's more used to fighting one on one than against multiple foes, but Bro is nonetheless a competent sword wielder, and has yet to lose any sword on sword bout. Rapper Bro can drop the meanest, the illest, the most villainous raps this side of Rhyst, and boy is he proud of it. Bro's skill with the mic is unparalleled, unless you are the most powerful of ironic white rappers, Vanilla Ice, the only man whiter and more ironic than Bro, which is no mean feat, given that Ice is actually deadly serious about his work. Personality Bro is...strange. He talks in riddles, pop culture references and slang that REALLY should have died in the nineties. Basically, he talks in a manner most baffling and manages to confuse anyone he speaks to. Whether or not he's conscious of this is a matter of for debate. Bro acts ironically, in whatever way is ironic, or whatever way he feels like at the time, his personality is chaotic. While in one instance, he might be totally serious about his references, or ironic and parodying himself, either way it's impossible to tell what he's thinking at any given moment, so it's stupid to try. History Bro's history in Rigel Prima hasn't been particularly large. He showed up in a forest, beat Black Rock Shooter in a sword duel, started free loading in the mansion and then went to the tournament in Guilt Edge, which he lost in the second round, during a battle with Baraka, Bro made a critical miss-step and ended up getting shanked like a prison inmate carrying cigarettes, and is now currently working off the injuries, which were thankfully healed. Relationship Guide *Black Rock Shooter - Claims she's his junior, really, he's basing this on nothing. *Kekahmet Briscanon - Another student at Bro Strider's School of Rap-craft and Irony, Bro has bestown upon her the gift of rap, even if it was a shitty Pitbull album. Category:Characters Category:Human